The purpose of this study is to test the effects of an educational intervention on knowledge, self-efficacy, and perceived risk of sexually transmitted infections (STIs) in African American and Hispanic women. The aims are to: (1) Assess the effectiveness of an educational intervention by assessing changes in knowledge and perceived risk of STIs relative to that of a control group; and (2) Determine the effectiveness of an educational intervention on STIs by assessing changes in self-efficacy related to sexually transmitted infections (STIs) relative to that of a control group. An experimental two group randomized control pretest, post-test research design will be used. Women will be recruited during their prenatal care visit, primary care visit or during a family planning clinic visit, from three Florida Department of Health clinics in northwest Florida. Participants will be randomized to either the educational intervention group or to the control group. Participants in the intervention group will participate in an educational intervention on STIs. Participants will complete three instruments at pretest and posttest: the Self- Efficacy Survey of Protective Sexual Behaviors; the Sexually Transmitted Infection Knowledge Survey (STIKS); and the Perceived Risk of Sexually Transmitted Infection Survey, and a Demographic Data Form. The statistical analysis to test the hypotheses will include analysis of variance (ANOVA). The key test of significance for testing the interaction is the group by time interaction; testing whether the change from pretest to post-test is the same for both groups. The results of this study are significant for African American and Hispanic women and prevention of STIs. It may also contribute to refinement of future interventions for culturally diverse populations and sexually transmitted infections.